on a tangent
by zehn
Summary: "Me gusta Kotetsu". La realización no duele, tampoco se siente como un balde de agua fría. Sólo es algo que llega, y que Barnaby ha visto venir desde esa noche en navidad. Se ha preparado para ponerle nombre a lo que siente, pero no por ello deja de ser sorprendente y abrumador.


**Título:** _on a tangent  
_ **Tema:** #19– Héroe  
 **Cantidad de Palabras:** 3.352

 _ **Disclaimer:** Tiger  & Bunny y sus personajes son de Sunrise/Bandai Namco Pictures._

* * *

Pasa, como muchas otras cosas, sin que él se dé cuenta.

Primero, se toma unos meses completamente desconectado de su antiguo trabajo como Héroe. Viaja a cada extremo de la ciudad, visita cada monumento, toma fotografías y, con mucha dificultad, conoce un par de personas. No los puede llamar "amigos", en realidad no siente un vínculo tan profundo con ellos, pero al menos ha logrado hablar con ambos sin perder la paciencia, ni hacer que ellos la perdiesen.

Es un camino largo y complicado, lleno de obstáculos y vueltas que parecen no tener sentido. Y aunque se siente solo, logra dar un paso, luego dos y, finalmente, empieza a marchar. Sus pasos tienen un ritmo disonante y desequilibrados, pero pasos de todas maneras y ha aprendido que es mejor moverse a quedarse quieto.

Después, vuelve. Se introduce sin pensarlo en el mundo que creía abandonado, se da cuenta que la costumbres de su vieja vida se han clavado con fuerza en él y que le ha cogido cierto apego a la adrenalina, a las cámaras siguiéndolo, a las ovaciones del público cada temporada. Lo extraña.

Hay otra cosa que extraña, mucho más que el ajetreo de las entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas, aún más que las persecuciones a criminales y el firme tono de la voz de Agnes en cada llamada.  
Lo que extraña no está en la Primera Liga de Héroes, está en la recién fundada Segunda Liga. Y está más dispuesto que nunca a seguir.

Se hace llamar "Wild Tiger- One minute", la adición a su apodo es lo más ridículo que Barnaby haya escuchado jamás y, teniendo en cuenta que ya ha escuchado bastantes ridiculeces de parte de Kotetsu, eso es decir bastante. De ahí que lo siga, y lo vuelva a rescatar en el último momento, y discuta con él como en los viejos tiempos. De ahí que las diferencias entre el equipo del pasado y el del presente sean mínimas y aquello que ha cambiado, sea lo que lo ha hecho sentir más cómodo.

Son días relajados, tranquilos, que pasan como una brisa. A veces piensa que pasar sus días en la Segunda Liga podría ser considerado un desperdicio de tiempo y talento, pero si Kotetsu no se mueve de ahí, tampoco lo hará él. Le parece lo más lógico. Un lugar dónde ambos puedan estar y él no se sienta ir a la deriva de nuevo.

Y se acostumbra.

Por las mañanas, se puede dar el lujo de dormir una o dos horas más. De vez en cuando vuelve a ver la sala de su casa en llamas, una sombra con una pistola y los cuerpos de sus padres, es imposible evitar las pesadillas, así que se levanta y da una vuelta por su apartamento. Vuelve a caer dormido abrazado a un conejo de peluche. Sabe que está demasiado grande para eso, pero lo importante es sentirse mejor, sentirse cómodo. Y si alguna noche el aroma del peluche se le hace familiar, prefiere atribuirlo a la recién encontrada somnolencia, que poco a poco lo envuelve en medio de una áspera voz exclamando su apodo.

Como la Segunda Liga no tiene los mismos compromisos que la Primera, el horario de Barnaby no está tan apretado y después de uno o dos trabajos exitosos, puede sentarse en su escritorio a realizar cualquier trabajo mundano. Es Kotetsu quien está más impaciente y se remueve en su silla, buscando algo por hacer. Ni siquiera la comida lo ha mantenido en paz, dada la forma en que mueve los pies y da vueltas en su silla mientras mastica. El papeleo de su más reciente destrozo está a medio hacer a un lado, Kotetsu ni siquiera parece recordar que lo tiene que entregar a las seis, antes de ir a casa.

Quizá debería recordárselo. Antes de que pueda hacerlo, Kotetsu salta de su silla, la forma en que mira la pantalla de su computador le indica a Barnaby que su repentino movimiento no está relacionado con los papeles.

—¡Bunny! —exclama, en medio de un bocado de ramen que se acaba de meter a la boca. Por pura fuerza de costumbre, Barnaby suspira y le indica que siga hablando con un gesto de su mano—. Hay un robo en una tienda de comidas…  
—No es nuestro caso —interrumpe Barnaby—, es de la Primera…  
—Ninguno ha llegado.  
—Ya llegarán —le dice—. Preocúpate por eso —le dice, señalando el montón de papeles. Kotetsu protesta entre dientes por unos minutos, antes de empezar a leer, firmar y hacer cuentas obedientemente. Barnaby no lo pierde de vista por un segundo, hasta que se da cuenta de la tensión en sus mejillas. Se tapa la boca con una mano al darse cuenta que está sonriendo, pero no puede hacer nada por cubrir la forma en que sus ojos expresan algo cuyo nombre no quiere si quiera pensar.

Es probable que la secretaria al frente suyo se haya dado cuenta, a juzgar por sus cejas levantadas.

Es inevitable que cierto afecto nazca en él, después de tanto tiempo solo y tanto tiempo con Kotetsu. Le parece como si hubiera estado ahí siempre, acompañándolo en las buenas, las malas y las peores. Ha sido poco más de un año desde que lo conoció, y él ha estado ahí, siempre.  
No sabe si es algo bueno o malo, pero sí está seguro que es algo que aprecia.

Para navidad, Kotetsu lo invita a su casa. Barnaby acepta, al no tener más que hacer y no querer pasar las festividades solo. Le sorprende cuando llega al apartamento de su compañero en el Bronze Stage y lo encuentra empacando cosas en el baúl de su carro. Por toda explicación, Kotetsu le dice que a Kaede le va a encantar. Sin decir más, lo empuja dentro. Barnaby no encuentra palabras para protestar.

Efectivamente, Kaede se emociona cuando lo ve. Aunque a Barnaby le parece que es más porque _al fin_ su padre ha cumplido una promesa, que porque el famoso Barnaby Brooks Jr. esté en su casa.

Usa un momento de distracción de la familia para escabullirse y comprar un regalo para la pequeña hija de Kotetsu, es la mínima muestra de decencia que podría tener. Cuando vuelve, con el regalo perfectamente envuelto en papel brillante y escondido dentro de su chaqueta; la forma en que Kotetsu lo mira, le da a entender que sabe exactamente qué estuvo haciendo. Su compañero se deja caer a su lado en el sofá, coloca un brazo en el espaldar y se acerca a él.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le pregunta.  
—Una mujer me invitó a un trago —responde Barnaby, Kotetsu se ríe —. No acepté —agrega, como si hiciera falta, Kotetsu ríe aún más.

No comenta más y se sienta enseguida junto a su hija, que está inusualmente callada. La insta animadamente a contarle algo sobre la escuela, sus amigos y lo que ha hecho últimamente. Kaede habla muy poco sobre el primer tema, ignora el segundo y sus palabras se vuelven más animadas hacia el tercero. Aunque Kotetsu parece preocupado ante la falta de mención de amigos, no la presiona y responde con entusiasmo a cada cosa.

Por la noche, comparte una cena con la familia Kaburagi. Al terminar, no olvida dar las gracias a la madre de Kotetsu y mencionar lo deliciosa que estuvo. Ambas cosas las dice desde el fondo de su corazón, con toda la sinceridad de la que es capaz.

Eventualmente Kaede va a dormir, la siguen su abuela y su tío. Kotetsu se queda repantigado en el sofá. Barnaby opta por sentarse en el suelo, cerca al árbol.

La sala está completamente a oscuras, sin embargo, las decoraciones del árbol brillan reflejando la luz exterior. Los regalos están cuidadosamente organizados de acuerdo a su tamaño; la mayoría de ellos son para Kaede. Barnaby acomoda la caja que contiene el suyo sobre una de las más grandes, Kotetsu se ha sumido en uno de sus inusuales silencios y se abstiene de comentar sobre lo que acaba de ver.

Es agradable estar solos en el cuarto medio iluminado por la luz natural de la luna y la artificial de la calle; la sala está tibia y Barnaby no sabe si es el licor o el cansancio, pero se siente mareado. Se deja caer hacia atrás, su espalda recostada contra el sofá y cierra los ojos. Hasta que siente una mano en su cabeza.

Procura no hacer movimiento alguno, salvo el de su respiración. La mano de Kotetsu se queda allí, en su cabeza, y tampoco se mueve.

Es una sensación eléctrica, desde su coronilla hasta los dedos de sus pies. Sólo un toque le transmite la misma energía que caracteriza a Kotetsu. Barnaby ya no se siente mareado, ni cansado; más bien, está preparado para saltar a la acción. Sin embargo, sigue evitando moverse, porque moverse implicaría que la mano de Kotetsu desapareciera de su cabeza y no quiere eso, todavía no. Así que suspira profundamente y pretende que está dormido.

Por la mañana, está acostado en una gran cama. Hasta donde está llega el olor del café y huevos.

Para cuando baja al primer piso de la casa, completamente despierto y con un leve dolor de cabeza, Kaede se abalanza sobre él; toda la timidez del día anterior perdida. En medio del fuerte abrazo que la pequeña le da, Barnaby alcanza a escuchar que le está agradeciendo y por un momento, no sabe qué hacer. Kotetsu aparece a su lado, y la sonrisa que tiene está tan llena de amor hacia su hija que toma a Barnaby por sorpresa. La mano de su compañero en su espalda, dándole suaves palmadas la hace sentir un vacío en el estómago y a pesar de lo incómodo de la sensación, Barnaby se siente feliz. No recuerda haber vivido una festividad navideña rodeado de tanto cariño, al menos no en los últimos veinte años.

. . . .

El nuevo año trae consigo varias sorpresas, entre ellas, la imposibilidad que ha encontrado Barnaby para dejar de mirar a Kotetsu mientras están en la oficina, en la calle o simplemente conversando.

Quizá es porque Kotetsu se mueve como un huracán y es poco recomendable no vigilarlo, o tal vez es porque en cada cosa que dice, incluso en las que no tienen sentido, le da la impresión que deja salir un poco de esas otras cosas de las que jamás ha hablado; quizá también sea porque la palabra que más sale de su boca es "Bunny" y él ya se ha acostumbrado a responder al apodo.

Pueden ser muchas cosas, y Barnaby no quiere ponerle nombre a ninguna de ellas. Sólo admite que Kotetsu es Kotetsu, y como su compañero, tiene que mantener todos sus sentidos en él, por si acaso.

Esa es la certeza que tiene y se vuelve como un mantra a lo largo de su estadía en la Segunda Liga. Discute con él, y ya se ha vuelto un hábito responder a sus regaños con alguna respuesta ocurrente que a su vez contiene un regaño. La actitud conciliadora de sus compañeros también se ha vuelto un hábito y Barnaby teme que los esté incomodando. Es imposible saber si es así, pues cada vez que intenta preguntarlo, todos ellos niegan que las constantes discusiones les molesten, por el contrario, las definen como parte del día a día, como la lluvia o el sol, o los embotellamientos durante las horas pico. Muy pronto, Barnaby se da cuenta que no puede esperar una respuesta sincera de su parte, no porque desconfíe de ellos, más bien es porque se da cuenta que los idolatran y evitarían decir algo que pueda disgustarlos.

— _Pepsi_ o jugo natural, Bunny, ¿cuál prefieres? —le pregunta Kotetsu. Coloca una caja de comida junto a él.  
— _Pepsi_ —le dice Barnaby y ante la mueca de Kotetsu, agrega—: A tu edad deberías dejar de tomar bebidas gaseosas.

Como respuesta, Kotetsu resopla y le alcanza la lata de _Pepsi_ , sin dejar de murmurar protestas entre dientes.

Lo que sucede a continuación, es como sacado de un drama televisivo; al recibir la lata, su mano roza la de Kotetsu, y es sólo una milésima de segundo, pero a Barnaby le parecen horas. Incluso piensa que si hubiera alguien filmando ese preciso instante, lo transmitiría a la audiencia en cámara lenta y con un piano como música de fondo. Es una sensación que había enterrado, porque estaba seguro que no la volvería a sentir, y ahí estaba, poniéndose nervioso porque su mano había rozado la de Kotetsu por pura casualidad, la fugaz tentación de tomar su mano y quedarse así por el resto del día, el vacío en su estómago, la ausencia de pensamientos en su cerebro.

La sorpresa lo lleva a reaccionar de la manera más lógica que puede encontrar: suelta la lata de gaseosa. Ésta rebota en el suelo alfombrado, lejos de su escritorio. La mano de Kotetsu se queda suspendida en el aire, Barnaby sigue el recorrido de la lata con la mirada, como si con la intensidad de sus ojos fuese a devolverla a su sitio.

—¿Bunny? —La voz de Kotetsu le suena lejana, desconocida—, ¿estás bien?

Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante el siguiente minuto. De reojo, Barnaby nota que Kotetsu está diciendo algo, pero no le presta atención. Decide, más bien, tomar su plato de comida, recoger la lata de gaseosa y comer en la terraza.

Curiosamente, Kotetsu le permite disfrutar de la soledad del lugar y no se aparece por allí en lo que queda del día.

. . . .

Ryan brilla, literalmente. Todo él es dorado, de la cabeza a los pies, e incluso sin su uniforme, da la impresión de resplandecer a donde quiera que vaya. Parte de él le recuerda a Kotetsu, y otra parte le grita que no, este no es su compañero, es alguien más que han traído para ocupar su lugar.

La parte de Ryan que se parece a Kotetsu le llama por un apodo a diario y por costumbre, Barnaby responde. Siente que ha vuelto al principio: órdenes de parte de la compañía, las cuales no acaba de entender, un compañero con quien buscar un equilibrio y… Ningún problema.

A diferencia de Kotetsu, no encuentra ningún problema al trabajar con Ryan, su trabajo fluye naturalmente, parece como si se conocieran de años y no de unas pocas horas.

Y espera, así como le ha sucedido con Kotetsu últimamente, detenerse a mirar a Ryan y sentirse feliz, olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor; espera la tranquilidad de verlo sentado a su lado, el alivio de cada momento en que parece que está a punto de morir y logra sobrevivir con unos pocos rasguños, la curiosidad de pensar qué iba a traer para comer cada día y la invitación constante, después del trabajo, a una bebida o a su apartamento y la felicidad que ello traía.

Espera todo eso, pero nunca llega. El dolor de cabeza de un nuevo compañero actuando sin pensar tampoco llega. Trabajar con Ryan es sorprendentemente cómodo y aunque cree que guarda algo bajo ese exterior locuaz y relajado, decide observar y esperar.

Y como Ryan parece estar constantemente el centro de atención, brillando casi como el sol, Barnaby se atreve a mirarlo directamente. Quizá llegue a quemarse. Está seguro que es lo que Kotetsu haría.

Así que lo mira. Y no deja de mirarlo atentamente. Hasta que el mismo Ryan se da cuenta.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Junior? —le pregunta. Barnaby no sabe qué responder.

Su compañero entiende sus intenciones, cualquiera que éstas sean.

—Verás, Junior —dice, acomodando su silla de manera que queda mirando directamente a Barnaby—. No importa la forma en que me mires, ni lo que digas o hagas; mi corazón ya tiene dueña —agrega y le da a la última frase un exagerado tono dramático.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Se llama Molly. Mírala—continúa Ryan, sin prestarle atención a Barnaby. Le muestra uno de los retratos que está encima de la mesa.  
—Una iguana… —dice Barnaby.  
—¿No es hermosa?  
—Supongo —murmura Barnaby, poco convencido. Las mascotas jamás han sido su fuerte, mucho menos aquellas que son inusuales. Supone que si a Ryan le gustan los reptiles, está bien, si eso lo hace feliz. Sin embargo, hace una nota mental de no aceptar alguna posible invitación a su vivienda.

—A propósito, Junior —le dice Ryan, después de volver la foto a su sitio—. No me mires como mirabas a tu antiguo compañero.  
—¿Qué?  
—Así, con esa cara de cachorro que pones… Voy a dejar de tomarte en serio.  
—De qué… —Barnaby no alcanzó a terminar, cuando recibieron una llamada.  
—Hora de trabajar, Junior.

Barnaby lo siguió fuera de la oficina y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si acaso era tan evidente.

. . . .

Pasa tan rápido que él no se da cuenta. Es una transición natural, como respirar.

En un principio, no se atreve a decir las palabras. Sin embargo, en uno de sus cortos momentos libres en el gimnasio, las piensa.

"Me gusta".  
"Me gusta Kotetsu".

La realización no duele, tampoco se siente como un balde de agua fría. Sólo es algo que llega, y que Barnaby ha visto venir desde esa noche en navidad. Se ha preparado para ponerle nombre a lo que siente, pero no por ello deja de ser sorprendente y abrumadora.

El paso a seguir es, obviamente, decirle. Y ahí es cuando Kotetsu se vuelve un problema. A Barnaby no le importa que su compañero sea denso y no capte lo evidente, el mismo Barnaby es un poco así. Lo que más le preocupa es la vida de Kotetsu antes de él.

La cuestión es que Kotetsu es del tipo de personas que llevan sus sentimientos a flor de piel, no temen mostrarlos y viven cada sensación con fiereza. Barnaby no sabe, pero ha logrado adivinar que los años que pudo disfrutar con su esposa fueron los más felices de su vida e hicieron parte de lo que ve ahora.

Kotetsu vive por la promesa que le hizo a su esposa y respira por cada paso que da su hija. No hay forma de competir con eso y aún si Barnaby quisiera intentarlo, le tomaría años llegar hasta allí.

Kotetsu lo quiere, está seguro, su compañero mismo se ha encargado de demostrárselo a cada momento y de todas las maneras que ve posibles y Barnaby lo acepta, lo guarda en su memoria, esperando que cada recuerdo dure hasta el final de sus días.

Y cada mañana que se levanta, piensa en la cerveza de la noche anterior, en la película que vieron en el apartamento de Barnaby, en la vídeo llamada a Kaede, o en las veces que Kotetsu insiste en comer el arroz frito de Barnaby, que tiene un toque especial según dice.

Verlo feliz es suficiente. No hay necesidad alguna de hablarle de lo que siente. Se alivia pensando en el mutuo compromiso de ser compañeros hasta el final, sea este la muerte o el retiro.

Trata, sin embargo, de modificar la "cara de cachorro" de la que le habló Ryan alguna vez y logra hacerla mutar en una expresión estoica cada vez que Kotetsu hace algo que provoca que su estómago de un vuelco. Y se repite que así está mejor, que si nunca le dice, Kotetsu podrá seguir cumpliendo a cabalidad lo que le ha jurado a Tomoe y podrá seguir estrechando su relación con Kaede. Barnaby, por su parte, le promete que va a estar ahí, para lo que necesite.

Puede que tenga que cargarlo como la primera vez, traerlo de vuelta del infierno, zambullirse en las profundidades del océano, o simplemente ayudarlo a llenar formatos. Todo sin decir una palabra, pues está seguro que Kotetsu no siente lo mismo y se sigue repitiendo que así está bien.

No dirá una palabra y, tal y como él lo hizo alguna vez, lo salvará una y un millón de veces. Tantas como sea necesario, tantas como él necesite.

Eso es lo que los compañeros hacen.

Eso es lo que los héroes hacen.

* * *

 _Notas:_ \- Bueno, volví a ver el animé y aproveché los ratos libres de estas dos semanas para escribir esto. Inicialmente, estaba pensado para tener unas tres mil palabras, pero luego quise escribir a Ryan y todo el fic se extendió. Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?

\- Ryan de hecho, tiene una iguana de mascota y se llama Molly, no es invento mío. Lo que si me inventé fue la forma en que habla de ella.

\- El título viene de la canción "Zoom" de Last Dinosaurs.


End file.
